1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved arrangement for mounting a fan motor on a heat exchanger and an automobile vehicle front assembly provided therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known in the art an arrangement for mounting a fan motor on a heat exchanger comprising a body extending between two heat-exchange fluid tanks connected by tubes carrying cooling fins and in which a heat-exchange fluid flows.
An arrangement of the above type is described in FR-A-2 748 559, for example. In that document the fan a motor is fixed to the body of the exchanger by means of arms hooked onto the edges of the body, for example. It is found that the fixing arms tend to create unwanted airflow disruption and noise effects.
The object of the invention is to prevent such unwanted airflow disruption and noise effects and to minimize the weight and cost of the arrangement used to mount the fan motor on the heat exchanger.
The invention provides an arrangement for mounting a fan motor on a heat exchanger comprising a body extending between two heat-exchange fluid tanks connected together by tubes carrying cooling fins and in which a heat-exchange fluid flows, wherein the motor is fixed- to a support at least one portion of which is molded onto the body.
According to other features of the arrangement:
the support comprises an elastomer first portion connected to the body and a plastics material second portion molded at the same time as the first portion and connected to the motor,
the at least one portion of the support which is molded onto the body is made of a plastics material,
the motor is fixed to the support by at least one screw screwed into the support,
the at least one screw is a self-tapping screw,
the motor includes at least one fixing lug forming an apertured seat for the screw, and
the support is provided with at least one motor fixing finger and the screw is screwed into an axial hole in the finger.
The invention also provides an automobile vehicle front assembly comprising an arrangement as defined above.
The invention will be better understood after reading the following description, which is given by way of example only and with reference to the accompanying drawing.